


Kinky Collections

by Hestias_Hotel



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Coming In Pants, Edgeplay, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sex, No Penetration in 4th, Old Married Couple, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestias_Hotel/pseuds/Hestias_Hotel
Summary: Totally not going off of the kink jar meme, and what I like.. haha...Anyways this is very nsfw, and if you feel uncomfortable with a topic, feel free to skip it. They will be labelled of that they are too :)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

This is your warning page, turn back now or be horny. I don't judge.

Totally not going off of the kink jar meme, and what I like.. haha...  
Anyways this is very nsfw, and if you feel uncomfortable with a topic, feel free to skip it. They will be labelled of that they are too :)


	2. Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Def: Being turned on/aroused at a distinct difference in size in comparison to your partner. Usually includes height, muscle size, penis size, and weight. It is generally used when referring to a submissive being turned on at being smaller than their partner, but goes both ways. (being turned on at your partner being smaller than you.)

Aziraphale's bookshop was rather quiet today. And he thought it was beautiful. Not only are the customer's greasy fingers not on his books, but he also doesn't have to sell any. It's a win-win situation.  
One thing however that is not was the demon manhandling(he was actually trying to sort the piles of books but that's not what the angel would say) his books. But Aziraphale could say he looked rather darling doing it. His slim legs were aimlessly spread across the floor where he just picked the books up. And his hips, dear lord, perfection.

"Angel, why do you have a 'Leonards guide to Herpetology'?" He questioned as he held up the book.  
"Ah, thats..." What do I say, he wanted to know more about snakes. And more importantly, snake Crowley. "Oh look, a guide to disciplining your plants!" The angel gasped and pointed off. Hoping Crowley would forget about the book.  
And he did. He dropped it and glanced over. When he turned back to Aziraphale in disappointment, the book was gone.  
'Bastard.' Crowley thought to himself. Now he wanted payback. He rummaged through a stack of books and pulled one at random.  
"Angel... Whats... 'How to be an expert at lovemaking'?" Absolutely devious.  
Aziraphale jolted upright and turned 2 shades whiter.   
"Kidding, its Charlottes Web." He started to shout. Then laughed.  
The Angel tried to laugh it off.  
"You should have seen your face! Bahaha!"   
"Ok, you old bastard. Very funny. You got me."  
Crowley was proud for the rest of the day.

Aziraphale awoke to find a still sleeping Crowley nuzzled into his chest. He sighed and ran his fingers through the demon's hair. He then felt a hand stretch across his chest, stopping under his arm.  
"Lovely little thing..." The angel murmured to himself.   
He loved to look at Crowley. He was perfect in his eyes. And the thought of his body was still arousing to him.   
"So beautiful." He squeezed him gently.

To his surprise, Crowley started to move.  
"Shh... go back to sleep, my dear."  
The demon shifted some more. He inched himself farther onto the angel. Soon enough he was laying all the way on him, straddling and arms wrapped around him tightly.  
"I love you..." He whispered gently.

Crowley ended up sleeping for another hour until he kept wondering why the ducks in his dream had azira's voice and were cooing at him.

"Morning, dear."  
Crowley just grunted.  
"You looked very peaceful. And you nice and close, perfect for hugs." He admitted as he kissed the top of the demon's head.  
"p'rfc't for hugs?" He sighed into the other's neck.  
"Perfect body. Long and skinny. Could hold you forever." Aziraphale smiled.  
"No'u"  
"What was that?"  
The demon sat up on Aziraphale's hips, stretched and said;  
"You're so stunning, Angel. I can just grab handfuls of you." And he did. He grabbed at the fat and muscle on the other's chest and groped it.  
"You tease!" Aziraphale gasped quietly.  
Crowley continued. It felt like dough in his hands, knead it whenever.  
On the other hand, Aziraphales' hands travelled up the demon's torso.  
"Irresistible nipples." He began to play with them. He twisted them softly between his fingers, earning a whimper from Crowley.  
"If you keep doing that, I Will come on you."  
"Do it, you wily serpent."  
"Mm...bloody hell it's 11 in the morning and you're telling me to cream myself."  
"It was just a suggestion."  
"Suggest this-" Crowley groaned. He started to grind himself on the angel's lap.  
"Bastard! You tease!" He chuckled and thrashed his head against the pillow.  
"You could just sit there and turn me on, damn."  
"Yes?"  
"Thick, muscular, fat dick."  
Aziraphale gasped. "Crowley!" He scolded playfully.   
"Thick Prick."  
"Long shlong" The angel fought back.  
"Okay, I'll stop."

The demon continued to gyrate himself onto Aziraphale till he started to feel the drag of the angel's prick on his.  
"Love your arse. 'Can fit right in the palm of my hands." Aziraphale said lovingly.  
"You're making me sick with all the sugar that's melting off you right now." He leaned in for a kiss.  
"I also love that you're taller than me. I've never really said that before. But it's nice feeling protected, looked after if that makes sense." Aziraphale knew he was blushing like crazy now. He looked to Crowley, he recognized that face-  
"Angel-" He warned. His movement became erratic.   
"And love your dick, reaches so far. So pleasurable."  
Crowley's mind was gone now. His hips sputtered and jumped and he came in his pants. He was left breathless.  
"Absolutely lovely, my dear." Aziraphale came soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was good. It kinda turned into a praise/body worship. But still tasty I think ;}


	3. Cumplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Def: When you cum somewhere that isn’t inside your partner and your partner plays with the cum. either licking it up or swirling their tongue around in it or something. (this is an urban dictionary def don't @ me)

"Crowley!" Aziraphale half shouts when he realized he was suddenly empty. The hot drag of the demon's prick was no longer inside of him. He found it rather upsetting actually.  
"Crowley, whyyy!" He complained.  
"Shush, stop being fussssy."  
"Im so close. Please?"   
Crowley glanced at his face. That was a mistake, he was pouting. Lip out and everything.  
"Gah, fine. I had an idea but whatever." He thrust back into Aziraphale and he nearly came right there.  
"Thank you, dear." He moaned and matched the thrusts.

After two angelic orgasms, Crowley butted in again.   
"Can I do something?" He groaned and the angel tightened around his cock again.  
"Yes! Yes, what is it?" Aziraphale's voice shook as he came.  
"Can I come on your face?"

Wot.

"Did you... What?" The angel looked up in confusion.  
"Come. On. Your. Pretty. Face?" He made sure to say clearly this time.  
The angel fell back to the bed and glowed in pleasure.  
"Sure."  
That's all that the demon needed to hear. The pounded in as fast as he could chasing the slowly depleting orgasm. After 9 seconds flat and an angel moaning his name every thrust, he was ready.

The demon pulled out and jerked himself as he neared the angel's face.  
"I'm ready, Angel." He warned. He guessed he better do that before Aziraphale inhales a glob of come and chokes.  
"Good, I am too." He sighed happily and... opened his mouth!

After that sight, he came hard. It came out in thick spurts, all landing on the angels face. But overall, in his mouth.   
"Fuck-k." He groaned loudly.  
When Crowley came down from the high, we got a good look at his angel's face.   
Covered in HIS come. Beautiful.

"You like that? Taste good?" He smiled.  
Aziraphale nodded. "Not bad. It is a little messy though." He admitted as he swiped another glob off his face and brought it to his mouth.

Now Crowley was curious. What does his angel taste like. His mind immediately remembered the come pile on his stomach.  
With hesitant fingers, he dabbed a bit on his fingers and took a sniff.  
Weird.  
Then he took a swipe with his tongue.   
"Dear Satan..." He muttered to himself. He stuck his fingers further into his mouth.  
Bloody hell, angel come tastes pretty good.  
He grabbed more. Then he bends down to lick the rest off Aziraphale's stomach.  
"Weirdo." The angel chuckled and swiped more into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fighting like an old married couple? Check.  
> Kinky little fucks' eatin' some jizz? Check.


	4. Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Def: the act of not letting your partner release their orgasm; a sexual kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nervous Crowley, Comforting Zira. Don't worry, this is pretty vanilla,,, minus the toys :))

Crowley felt so helpless. But in a great way! His angel was currently holding him down and attacking his neck with love bites.

"More." He whispered into Aziraphale's ear.  
"Gladly. What do you want, dear?" He took a breath and started to lick his neck.  
"I could go for some t-wooh..Hah..Teasing. If you would." He sighed happily as he let the angel do his work.  
"Of course, my sugarcookie. Keep you on the edge for hours?"  
Crowley moaned at the thought. "Yeah."

The demon couldn't help stare at the bottle of lube on the nightstand. It was originally a gag-gift from Madame Tracy. But I guess it did come in handy. Because right now Aziraphale was lubing himself up with a squirt of it.  
Was Crowley thinking too much? He didn't think so. Anyways, he's done this tens' of times already. No need to be nervous.  
...But he still was. The angel watched him swallow thickly as he inspected himself.

He was about to line himself up with the demon's opening when suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked up to meet a concerned Crowley in the eyes.  
"Can we... Just do the..uh-clit thing. Nothin' inside. Please." He muttered.  
Aziraphale's eyes shifted from concerned to understanding in just a few seconds.  
"Of course! It's okay, dear. I'll get the vibrator, yes?"  
Crowley smiled gently and nodded.

In just a few minutes the wand rumbled to life. Crowley's cunt clenched in excitement around nothing.  
"Now If you want me to stop, just say 'Red'."  
The demon nodded again and settled into the mount of pillows. It was going to be a long night.

5 Hours Later:`'~+-`~'

He's been on edge for 5 HOURS now! He can't believe Aziaphale is being so cruel! (He loves him to death. But 5 hours...really principality?)  
"What do we say now?"  
"Please let me come. Please I've been so good!" He moaned and the vibrator rumbled back to life. Sending a jolt of lightning down Crowley's spine.  
"Well, you have been good. But I think you can go longer." The angel chuckles to himself and Crowley screams internally.  
"Noooo. I can't. Please please, please-"  
The vibrator switched back off.  
"You've been bad." Aziraphale decided on a whim.  
"No. Crowley good." He begged.  
"No. Crowley keep complaining and being a brat. So Crowley has no release." He teased.  
"You little shit! Let me come!" He barked back.  
The angel decided to have a little mercy that day. He turned the wand back on.

The demon gasped and whined as he went over the edge. His hand shot down and knocked the vibrator out of the way. He started to vigorously rub his clit with 2 fingers. Crying out in stimulation. 

The angel mused to himself as he watched a bit of milky white flow from the demon's vulva onto the bedsheets as he rubbed himself.  
"...angel..." Crowley moaned as he finished.  
"Am I cruel now?" He snickered to himself.  
"Yes, you bastard. But I love you anyway." Crowley murmured as he started to feel a bit sleepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider leaving a comment and a kudo, I really appreciate it! ;3333


End file.
